1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of umbrellas. More particularly, the present invention relates to collapsible umbrellas. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a reversible umbrella allowing a user to select between two distinct canopy surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A collapsible umbrella is typically composed of a shaft, an upper stationary hub mounted on the top end of the shaft, a sliding hub slidably mounted on the shaft which can move along the shaft in either direction to open or collapse the umbrella, a collapsible frame of radiating spreader ribs which are linked to the upper stationary hub and the sliding hub, and a fabric canopy held on the collapsible frame to serve as a cover against rain or shine. Moreover, a finishing cap is mounted on the top of the upper stationary hub.
Despite the great number of people owning and using an umbrella, relatively little development of umbrella technology has occurred over the years. However, some patents have issued in the past related to umbrellas.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,200, issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to Kuang et al., describes a collapsible umbrella with a smooth opening mechanism. The collapsible umbrella includes a stretchable multi-segment shaft having a top end and a bottom end. An upper fixed hub mounted axially on the top end of the shaft, the upper fixed hub being formed with a plurality of alignment slots and a threaded hole. The threaded hole allows a finishing cap of either an inner-threaded type or an outer-threaded type to be mounted thereon. A running hub is slidably mounted on the shaft. A collapsible frame of a plurality of ribs includes a set of upper ribs, a set of inner branch ribs, a set of middle branch ribs, a set of linkage ribs, and a set of outer branch ribs, wherein each of the middle branch ribs is formed with a substantially U-shaped cross section to form a slot and integrally formed with a retaining piece. A fabric canopy is held on the collapsible frame. Elastic means allow the collapsed umbrella to be thereafter expanded in a self-opening manner.
Much of the development, as far patents go, has been directed towards various type of reversible umbrellas. These various developments have attempted to solve problems related wind gusts inverting the umbrella canopy and thus breaking the umbrella mechanism. Further, some reversible umbrellas allow the user to close the umbrella in the manner opposite to how an umbrella is conventionally closed. Closing the umbrella is this manner would be useful to prevent water from soaking the interior of car, for example, when the user of the umbrella enters the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,746, issued on Jun. 8, 1999 to Doster et al., describes such a reversible umbrella. The umbrella has a canopy, and is supported on a telescopic shaft by articulated ribs that extend from the shaft beneath the canopy. The articulated ribs are connected to auxiliary ribs and both are controlled by guides and stabilizers that extend radially from a reciprocable transfer sleeve on the telescopic shaft and move the ribs and auxiliary ribs to fold the canopy inside out as the transfer sleeve is lowered on the shaft, the shaft is shortened, and the umbrella is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,792, issued on Apr. 16, 1957 to Koller, teaches a wind resistant reversible umbrella. The mechanism in the Kollar reversible umbrella appears to allow an inversion of the canopy ribs so as to cause the canopy to be inverted and prevent breakage of the umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 874,648, issued on Dec. 24, 1907 to Wolfe, describes another reversible umbrella. As with many of the other prior art patents, the Wolfe patent appears to teach the concept of inverting the canopy of the umbrella.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0151760, published on Jun. 18, 2009 to Brader, also describes a reversible umbrella. This device includes a supportive pole having an upper portion and a lower portion and a canopy assembly slidably mounted thereon. The canopy assembly further includes first, second, and third sliding collars mounted on the supportive pole. A canopy is attached to canopy support rods, wherein each of the canopy support rods is hingeably attached at one end to the third sliding collar. A first plurality of connector rods are provided, wherein one end of each connector rod is hingeably attached to one of the canopy support rods and wherein the other end of the connector rod is hingeably attached to the second sliding collar. A second plurality of connector rods are also provided, wherein one end of each connector rod is hingeably attached to one of the first plurality of connector rods and wherein the other end is hingeably attached to the first sliding collar.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0006313, published on Jan. 10, 2008 to Wang, teaches an umbrella structure for retracting various rib in a reverse direction. The stick umbrella structure includes a main shank, a plurality of rib units and a canopy. A fixed hub and a movable slider are mounted on opposite ends of the main shank. The movable slider is slidably provided on the main shank and positioned at two predetermined positions. The rib unit consists of a main rib and a spreader rib. One end of the main rib pivot-connects with the movable slider. One end of the spreader rib pivot-connects with the fixed hub while the other end pivot-connects with a pivot point of the main rib. A center of the canopy is fixed to the fixed hub while an outer periphery of the canopy is fixed to the main ribs. Accordingly, the rib units are capable of unfolding the canopy by spreading the main ribs and the canopy can be folded in a reverse direction by retracting the main ribs.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0211451, published on Oct. 28, 2004 to Goh, teaches an inverse umbrella. The inverse umbrella has a double canopy structure and an inverse opening system. The double canopy structure comprises an outer canopy and an inner canopy. The inverse opening system comprises a network of ribs and mechanism for moving the ribs so that the inner canopy is on the outside when the umbrella is in the collapsed position. When the inverse umbrella is closed after exposure to rain, the dry inner canopy is on the outside, thereby preventing undesirable dripping. The inverse umbrella also includes a sleeve and water collection system that encloses the rain dampened umbrella so that water adhering to the canopy can be properly collected in a unidirectional water-retaining device without making the surroundings wet when the user carries around the rain dampened umbrella. The water collection system comprises a one-way flow check valve that directs water droplets from the wet outer canopy toward a water reservoir while preventing the collected water from flowing out of the reservoir.
While the prior art describes a number of reversible umbrellas, none of these can actually be used when the canopy is in the reversed or inverted position. As such, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a reversible umbrella wherein the umbrella may be used when the canopy is in the reversed or inverted position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reversible umbrella having a two handles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reversible umbrella wherein the user can choose which side of the canopy to expose on the upper side of the reversible umbrella.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reversible umbrella which achieves aesthetic advances over the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reversible umbrella which is relatively strong and wind resistant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reversible umbrella which is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification.